total_drama_all_stars_vs_underdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs
}}|}}Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs }|}}| class="title" colspan="2" align="center" valign="middle" style="margin:0.6em; padding:5px; background:#FB7CB4 ; border-radius:6px 6px 0px 0px; text-align:center; font-size:130%; color:# };" Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs }} |- } }| class="subtitle" colspan="2" align="center" valign="middle" style="margin:0.6em; padding:3px; background:dodgerblue; text-align:center; font-size:100%; color:# };" Created by: }} }| ACTN (Matt) }} |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:darkblue; color:#47c3dd;" | }| | }} } } } } } } } } }| - colspan="2" align="center" valign="middle" style="background:#FB7CB4 ;border-radius:0px 8px 8px 0px; color:# };" Information - }} |- }| align="center" valign="middle" style="width:80px; padding:1px; background:#FB7CB4 ;border-radius:0px 8px 8px 0px; color:# };" Genre align="center" valign="middle" style="border-bottom:1px solid blue;" Comedy/Drama/Action - }} |- }| align="center" valign="middle" style="width:80px; padding:1px; background:#FB7CB4 ; border-radius:0px 8px 8px 0px; color:# };" No. of Seasons align="center" valign="middle" style="border-bottom:1px solid blue;" 10 (currently) - }} |- } | Yes | colspan="2" align="center" valign="middle" style="height:1.7em; padding-right:3px; background:#FB7CB4 ; border-radius:0px 0px 6px 6px; line-height:1.5em; color:#FFFFFF solid blue;" [[ /Image Gallery|'Gallery']] - | colspan="2" align="center" valign="middle" style="height:1.7em; padding-right:3px; background:#FB7CB4 ; border-radius:0px 0px 6px 6px; line-height:1.5em;" }} |} Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs is a spin-off camp series that lampoons the conventions found in regular reality television. The series was created by ACTN who plays the role of Chris McLean. The first season/camp started on September 18, 2013 and has received numerous other seasons. It is currently the only TDI Camps Wiki camp to be featured on the "Featureds" list more than once.http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Featured_Camp#Featured_Camp_List Format The name of each season consists of the title Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs with a different number later in. That changing number or phrase defines the season number. This series is a competition to win a cash prize of C$100,000 in the first season and C$1,000,000 in every other season. This series takes elements of other widely known series such as Survivor, Fear Factor, and The Amazing Race. Location The series primarily takes place at Camp Wawanakwa (seasons 1, 4, and 5). Throughout the series, the contestants are usually brought to different locations to compete at. Season 2 takes place at the abandoned film lot. It is located somewhere in Canada, but the official location has yet to be verified. Seasons 3 and 9 take place around the world on an airplane and each location is different from time to time. Season 6 takes place in the middle of the ocean on a cruise. The location of said ship has also not been verified. Season 8 takes place on Pahkitew Island, located in Canada. Episodes Main article: List of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs Episodes This is a list of all the episodes and seasons of Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs. The 100th episode, "The Finale" was the season finale of Season 4. Contestants & Participation Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs has had over 100 contestants total. |-align="center" | |'Anne Maria, The Jersey Shore Reject' Anne Maria is quite aggressive and will unhesitatingly engage in a fight with anyone who gets on her nerves. Despite this, she is not inherently villainous and does not seek to cause trouble. Her attraction to Vito indicates that she looks for similar personality traits in a guy, as well as a built physique. She is very sociable, saying in her biography that she would invite everyone to one of her parties. Anne Maria typically isn't her team's most useful asset, although she usually tries to be otherwise. She is materialistic and has limited mental strength, but she is willing to face a problem head-on so long as she doesn't have to risk ruining her appearance, especially her hair. | |-align="center" | |'B, The Strong Silent Genius' He is able to make the best of any situation and overall is a very useful asset to one's team. He comes across as very relaxed in demeanor and proud of his smarts. The exact reason why B never speaks is currently unknown. On some occasions he has opened his mouth but gets cut off. It seems as if he is not totally opposed to it - he just prefers to stay quiet. | |-align="center" | |'Bridgette, The Surfer Girl' Bridgette is a beautiful girl with an athletic build and a poetic, laid back soul. If you bother to look past her bodacious surfer’s bod, you’ll find a very warm, brave girl and soulful who’s not afraid to get dirty and is actually much smarter than she looks. Fortunately for her, most people can’t get past the body part... or her cheery personality - which allows her to use her smarts to outwit many a competitor. Nothing like the element of surprise to give a girl a leg up! She can be really goofy too when she lets loose and loves to do things like stick orange peels in her teeth and smile at you if you’re in a bad mood. | |-align="center" | |'Cody, The Geek' Cody's an only child from the suburbs who's been spoiled all his life. While his ample allowance easily buys him every trend-setting, techno-gadget, teen-savvy accessory required to be on the "cutting edge of cool", he cannot buy the personality required to back it up. Despite spending most of his time in the local mall (since that's the best place to study teams in the throes of "being cool") none of its helped his cause. Unfortunately, Cody doesn't know any of this. He thinks of himself as the coolest-kid-in-all-of-the-burbs (his words). | |- | |'Courtney, The Type A' A cute, polished Hispanic girl, Courtney is on her way to the university of her choice a year early (on scholarship) and decided to have one little adventure before diving into her combined pre-law, pre-MBA program. She's the classic Type A - polite and kind, but focused on winning - she is not one that is used to losing at anything. As captain of her tennis and debate teams and student council treasurer, Courtney follows the rules to the letter - until such time as they get between her and victory. | |- | |'DJ, The Brickhouse With Heart' DJ is an absolute giant of a guy with a personality as sweet as pie. A Jamaican-born Canadian, DJ loves his food spicy (and lots of it!), his momma and getting his dance on. He has a very positive, laid back Island attitude about him that chills the others out. He has a good affect on Harold, who is very high strung. He’s in this to win for his mom, who he talks about often. DJ is perhaps the most emotional and sensitive character, which makes him easy to get along with, and his sheer size and strength make him very useful for strength challenges. The others need to instill a bit of the eye of the tiger in him though – he has no killer instinct. | |- | |'Dawn, The Moonchild' Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well-known for having the ability to read people's auras. In fact, her first line in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is her telling B his is "exceptionally purplish-green." | |-align="center" | |'Duncan, The Delinquent' A tough looking kid with a rap sheet, a quick wit and lots of attitude. Likes to torture his teammates by making scary faces and well-aimed jibes until they cry. Underneath it all he has a huge heart... but we're talking under A LOT of layers. He tries his hardest to hide his nice guy tendencies by pushing people's buttons. | |-align="center" | |'Eva, The Female Bully' Eva moved from a small village in Europe when she was only seven years old. The local kids were eager to pick on the "new girl", but never stood a chance. Eva has been kickboxing since she was three. She holds the world record for Highest Jumping Roundhouse Kick By A Five Year Old. | |-align="center" | |'Ezekiel, The Home Schooled Guy' Ezekiel is really really REALLY excited to be on Total Drama. He doesn't usually get a chance to hang out with real, live kids. (He's used to the 3D ones he sees on TV). That's because his parents (both Home Economic teachers) think that it's best for their child to... "only be exposed to the finest sorts of people, and receive the highest standard of education." | |-align="center" | |'Gwen, The Loner' Gwen is the Goth chick with a sharp wit. Aggressively defensive. She's not a pessimist, but steadfastly refuses to be cheerful. She's likewise not bitter, but rather guarded and careful about whom she lets in. Her behavior can easily be mistaken for snobbery. She shuns the cameras and rolls her eyes at the antics of the other players- even though all she really wants is acceptance from others. | |-align="center" | |'Heather, The Queen Bee' Heather is fabulous but evil. She has exotic Polynesian looks and has been encouraged to model for teen magazines. Her goal is to win and has all the credentials that the best politicians have to pull it off - looks, confidence, leadership skills and unwavering focus on her goal. She can be merciless and her allies are only dear to her as long as they are useful - dare to cross her and you'll pay for it. A great manipulator, mentally as tough as they come, and absolutely bound and determined to get her way no matter what the cost. | |-align="center" | |'Izzy, The Psycho Hose Beast' Izzy is a little bit... nuts. She’s flighty, excited to be here, and very unpredictable. She could be crushing on you one moment and ready to feed you to a bear the next. She is prone to emotional breakdowns, very exaggerated stories, and stalking cute boys. She will outright lie about things – not just to get her way but because she’s weird. There really is no formula for how she’ll behave except that it’s always unexpected. She might end up falling in love with someone equally off-center like Owen. | |-align="center" | |'Leshawna, The Sister With 'Tude' She is black and bootylicious y’all! She’s large and in charge and she came to WIN. A natural born leader who grew up on the rough side of the tracks and will get right up in your face if you throw her attitude. Calls others on their bull an dis one of the few players who will go toe to toe with Heather. She’s high on confidence, low on patience – but she also has a heart of gold and will lend a hand to anyone who needs it. She’s a good soul, but she’s nobody’s fool so don’t even THINK of trying to pull a fast one on her. Leshawna may be street smart, but she is completely useless in the wilderness and has a lot to learn about survival skills. | |-align="center" | |'Lightning, The Athletic Overachiever' Think Smash Williams from Friday Night Lights, or Cuba Gooding Jr. from Jerry Maguire. A super fit, super talented, NFL-bound athlete who is always pumped on his own self-love. You gotta love the Lightning! The only thing he's more in love with than himself is the camera, and the mirror. He loves to show off, a total hot dog. He doesn't handle defeat well (he's actually never lost anything in his LIFE and if he does lose a challenge, he completely falls apart!) Lightning's sense of self-worth is so out of control that he honestly believes to be in the presence of one of his farts is an honor. | |-align="center" | |'Lindsay, The Dumb Princess' The prettiest one on the show and, as if nature decided to be fair about things, also the dumbest girl you'll ever meet. She is bubbly, thrives on male attention and hates confrontation; NOT into getting dirty or messing up her hair. She doesn't have a malicious bone in her body and gets along with everyone... as long as they can put up with her bubble-headed outlook on life. | |-align="center" | |'Mike, The Multiple Personality Disorder' Mike is your typical 16 year old guy - into sports, music, girls... except that Mike isn't always Mike. Sometimes he's a gymnast called Svetlana. Sometimes he's a cantankerous old fart named Chester. Other times he's Manitoba Smith, an outdoors-man from the Outback or Vito, a smooth talker with lots of attitude and a nice tan. Last but not least is Mal, a dark and brooding personality that, as of late, seems to be gaining a unsettling amount of strength... | |-align="center" | |'Noah, The Schemer' Noah comes off as being sarcastic, cynical, and lazy to most. He is extremely intelligent, but finds physical activity as laughable as the ridiculous antics of some of his peers. His attitude has a tendency to repel friendships; although, he finds his best allies in Owen and Izzy. He seems to have few interests as he didn't give proper answers in his profile. Despite his weak body structure, Noah doesn't seem to be afraid to insult people such as Eva, Duncan, Heather, and Courtney, even though they are clearly physically superior. | |-align="center" | |'Scott, The Devious' Scott is the guy who'll stir the pot just to cause trouble. He revels in watching the others react when he pulls pranks and blames others for them. He'll pull stunts like dumping out hard-won rewards, sabotaging his own team to getting players to suspect one other of foul play or expose someone's secrets- whatever it takes to get ahead. He's the ultimate schemer and plays the others off one another with the skills of a master chess player. Scott actually doesn't care about the cash prize; he is up front with the audience about how he's playing the game. He's in it to win it for the title and he'll mess with heads, lie, cheat, do whatever he has to do to make it happen. | |-align="center" | |'Sierra, The Obsessive Uber Fan' To call Sierra a mere devotee of the Total Drama show is a severe understatement. Her encyclopedic knowledge of all the contestants, Chris, Chef and, well, anything to do with the series in general, boarders on terrifying. Being a contestant on Total Drama is her GREATEST dream come true! OMG!! She has a crazy amount of energy and enthusiasm but often has trouble focusing it into anything constructive (beyond updating her numerous blogs about the show, that is). There is only thing more important to Sierra than her obsession with Total Drama: her romantic fixation with classic competitor Cody (much to his dismay). | |-align="center" | |'Staci, The Compulsive Liar' Staci is most notable for constantly exaggerating about her family, something that has left it exceedingly difficult to decipher truth from fiction when it comes to her background. It seems as if Staci is a nice girl, just overly talkative to an annoying extent. She spends so much time stretching the facts that she almost forgets to focus her attention on what's really important. | |-align="center" | |'Tyler, The Jock' Tyler is a sports fan who loves anything involving physical activity. Unfortunately, he is exceedingly clumsy and would be much better off watching from the sidelines. His lack of coordination has a tendency to harm other contestants and himself, but his determination leads him to never back down from trying to be a strong competitor. While he may lack prowess, he is fast, can jump high enough to touch the rim of a basketball hoop, and has abnormally strong fingers. | |-align="center" | |'Zoey, The Indie Chick' Think Katy Perry, Zoey Deschenal - super fun, pretty and easy to get along with all wrapped up in a rockabilly fashion sense. She has an incredibly big heart and only cares about the best for everyone... hero OR villain. Zoey has a tendency to apologize A LOT (even when there's nothing to apologize for) and may come across as a pushover but don't be fooled; push her too far and you'll find beneath that passive and cheery demeanor lurks a fierce competitor with MAD SKILLS! | |} |-align="center" | |'Beardo, The Human Soundboard' Beardo describes himself as being shy, and until he becomes comfortable around someone he tends to "just make noises and be generally bothersome." Although it appears that he is completely silent like B, he is merely reluctant to talk at first. He is shown to be quite skilled at sound production, as he was able to trick the other team into thinking they were actually building a shelter from noises alone. | |-align="center" | |'Brick, The Cadet' Brick is an army kid who enforces the "never leave a cadet behind" code as if his life depends on it. He respects his superiors to the fullest, saluting them and even complimenting Chef's disgusting meals, something only Owen has done before him. According to Dawn, Brick needs to be dominated, but when necessary he can easily take control himself. Brick and Jo are highly competitive with each other. However, unlike many former and current contestants, Brick respects, not resents, such skilled players. He also states his appreciation that they are on the same team. | |-align="center" | |'Dave, The Normal Guy' Due to seeing himself as one of the only "normal" people on the show, Dave can be critical of people and expects little of them. He is a logical thinker, though uptight, and his intense fear of germs contributes to him not being the most useful asset during physical challenges. Dave is easily frustrated by his teammates, believing them (with the exception of Sky and Shawn) to be crazy. Despite his pessimism, he generally means well and can be considerate of other people's feelings. | |-align="center" | |'Ella, The Fairy Tale Princess' Ella is a songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance, even when the time isn't appropriate. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour and reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could break her happiness is mistreatment of her animal friends or being rejected. | |-align="center" | |'Harold, The Dweeb' Harold is gangly and painfully awkward. A pure-bred geek through and through. Has a few wicked unexpected skills that would be extremely lame in high school but are heroic in this setting, like bow-and-arrows and compass-reading from his cub scout days. The underdog that you have to admire because he never lets the comments from the others get him down. Like many teenagers, he tends to over-dramatize events in his life and often makes comments like, “This is the worst day of my entire life.” He has a pure heart and believes in himself, which will carry him far. | |-align="center" | |'Jasmine, The Australian Outback Girl' Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and can be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. She has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. | |-align="center" | |'Jo, The Take No Prisoners Jock-ette' Think Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch from Glee) when she was sixteen. Butchy and tough - she's no nonsense and abhors wimps. She sniffs out weakness and exploits it. She's a winner and believes that second place is just the "first loser". She doesn't spare words and shocks people with her bluntness. Her confessionals are a hilarious window into her unsympathetic soul. She's a fierce competitor (the kind who would actually step on someone as they lay injured!) with little time or patience for things like "friends". | |-align="center" | |'Leonard, The LARPer' Leonard is a passionate LARPer (Live Action Role Player). He dresses like a wizard and believes he has magic powers. He always carries around his spell book, chanting whenever something goes awry. Like many Total Drama contestants, Leonard seems to mean well, but his mind is not in the right place at the appropriate times. He is very passionate about his wizardry and persists on his spells no matter how ineffective they seem. | |-align="center" | |'Max, The Super Villain' Max is obsessed with being the most diabolical mind Total Drama has ever seen. He is constantly boasting about being the personification of the word "evil." In reality, however, he is a very incompetent, pathetic excuse of a villain, and usually causes more trouble for himself then he does for others. Although he has the ability to construct various technological devices, he cannot successfully pull off any of his schemes without assistance. | |-align="center" | |'Rodney, The Country Boy' Rodney can be very sweet, caring, and concerned for others. Unfortunately, his most useful quality is his large size as opposed to his brain. He tends to mistake simple moves from the female contestants - such as offering him food, touching his hand, or warning him about feces on the ground - as acts of love, and immediately falls for them. To his credit, he is determined to be monogamous and is considerate of the girl who loses his affections. The subject never reciprocates his feelings. In fact, the girl in question usually doesn't even share regular conversations with Rodney. | |-align="center" | |'Sam, The Nice Guy Gamer' Seth Rogan-type of character. A nerd with heart. Comedy relief. Self-deprecating and funny, he's social and easy to hang with. Sam LOVES video games to an insane degree and has the heavily callused "gamer thumbs" to prove it. In fact, it's rare to see Sam WITHOUT one of his trusty, handheld gaming devices, happily playing away and oblivious to what's going on around him. It's this habit that often gets Sam into trouble as it can be difficult to get Sam focused on the game at hand verses the one in his hand... | |-align="center" | |'Samey, The Good Twin' Samey, whose real name is Sammy, is the twin sister of Amy. She is very kind, but also quite timid due to her sister's cruel treatment greatly damaging her self-esteem. She is the strategist of the two and is more willing to help her team, but Amy continues taking credit for her accomplishments, leading many to believe Samey is actually the "inferior" twin. She has a hard time speaking up for herself as much as she wants to, but encouragement from Jasmine, her older sister figure, finally spurs her revenge in Twinning Isn't Everything. This turn of events sparks Samey's quiet demeanor to become more courageous, calling Amy out for her behavior and fighting her back without hesitation. | |-align="center" | |'Scarlett, The Quiet Brainiac' Scarlett is a highly intelligent individual, with shy yet enigmatic behavior. When she does speak, she tends to transcend into being very talkative. Her extensive vocabulary has a habit of confusing her teammates, and she usually is required to simplify her suggestions. Although she has an initially polite exterior, Scarlett's true nature is actually quite wicked, so much so that she has gone as far as threatening to kill the other contestants just for the million dollars. | |-align="center" | |'Shawn, The Zombie Conspiracy Nut' Shawn has spent his entire life training and preparing for a zombie apocalypse. His fear is so intense that he will become nervous the very moment one seems to be around, sometimes retreat without investigating fully, and even neglect to think about his own feelings. His survivalist mentality is constantly active, which can come in handy during challenges. | |-align="center" | |'Sky, The Athlete' Sky is an aspiring Olympian whose sights are firmly set on winning the game. Although Sky is not opposed to forming friendships along the way, she doesn't want them to get in between her and victory. Sky is a natural team player, a leader when need be, and strives to see the best in people. She can be encouraging and will give advice to those who require it. A true white knight who plays by the book with a strong sense of good sportsmanship to match, Sky easily gets along with most of the other contestants. | |-align="center" | |'Sugar, The Pageant Queen' Sugar is determined to be crowned queen of the pageant she calls Total Drama. She is used to the life of competition and beauty, and has exhibited impressive game strategies despite her lack of brainpower. She's fearless and strong, as shown by her claim that she's thrown a tractor before and her also eating a tarantula with no hesitation. When Sugar doesn't get her way, she can be quite abrasive and harsh, which is shown through her conflict with Ella, in which she would constantly laugh at her torture and misfortune. Due to the pageant life, Sugar seems to be suspicious of others, as she can not recognize true kindness and is willing to tell lies to manipulate others. | |-align="center" | |'Topher, The Chris Wannabe' Topher is a such a huge Chris McLean fan he gave himself the nickname "Chris 2.0," and even has a cat named after Chef Hatchet. He frequently goes out of his way to try to talk to Chris, which usually causes him to not be very much help for his team. Just like Chris, Topher can be quite arrogant and frequently admires himself. He joins the show not to win the prize money, but to replace Chris as the host, and will attempt to do so at any opportunity. | |} |- | |'Daniel, The Geeky Pushover' Innocent, timid, and someone nervous, Daniel is a contestant who is always there with a smile on his face. But that will quickly fade away once he sees that someone is rather mean to him. He is a push over and loves to talk. He also LOVES him some video games! | |- |bgcolor=black|'No Image' |'Danielle, The Nerdy Girl' Not much is known about Danielle. According to her label, she's the "Nerdy Girl". It is predicted that she is a shy and geeky teenage girl who likes various pieces of technology. She didn't speak at all while she was competing. | |- |bgcolor=black|'No Image' |'Hasudan, The Strategist' Quiet and somewhat devious. Hasudan had a sinister plan throughout the season, befriend numerous competitors and use them to vote off the "threats". He's a little brash and has a problem with insulting others. While he was on the chopping block (with Kathy), he accidentally slipped slipped up and caused his own eliminated. | |- |bgcolor=white| |bgcolor=white|'Jason, The Guy With The 'Stache' A teenager with a handle bar mustache who looks almost identical to Scott. Jason is a calm and collected country boy with a thick southern accent. Differing from Scott, he plays the game fair and doesn't deceive others throughout the competition. It has yet to be confirmed, but he does have some relationship with Scott (possibly a relative). He is currently the only contestant in ASvUD to have competed in both All-Stars seasons. |bgcolor=white| |- |bgcolor=white| |bgcolor=white|'Jordan, The Country Singer' A contestant who dreams of becoming the next big country singer, Jordan is a great teammate and always shows great sportsmanship in challenges, but at the same relied mostly on alliances to make through the competition. Prior his elimination, Jordan was one of the few contestants to win almost every challenge. |bgcolor=white| |- |bgcolor=white| |bgcolor=white|'Kathy, The Rebel' A rebellious, tough, and sassy contestant who does what she pleases and doesn't care what others have to say. She was in a heated and dangerous conflict with Cindy and the fought throughout the entire. But, Cindy got the upper hand and got Kathy eliminated. While she is a rebel, she also has very emotional and touching side to her, even crying because of Cindy's "reign of terror". |bgcolor=white| |- | |'Mack, The Insecure Loner' Small, innocent, and at times...EXCITABLE. Mack is a a contestant who doesn't like to interact with others that much, but easily makes friends with others. Often, he will shown rather happy...but he can be easily sadden by small things. He and Jason are the only contestants to participate in all the All Star seasons thus far. | |} |} Trivia *There are a total of 101 contestants in the series. *Lightning, Lindsay, Izumi, Dave and Mack are the only contestants to make it to the final three more than once. *season 5 was the only season to not introduce any new characters. *Lightning, Noah, Dreyk, Rhett, Romeo and Dreyk are the only males to win. *Bridgette, Rosalina, Izumi, Mariah and Diamond are the only females to win. *Winston and TF are the only users to win twice. Category:Series